1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for managing work data of employees using data (e.g., a group to which each employee belongs, content of work, working hours, and paid holidays and substitute holidays) of all employees that are registered in a database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional methods for managing work data (e.g., working hours, a work form, application items such as late coming, early leaving, and a paid holiday) of employees are a method in which individual employees write their own work data on distributed work data input sheets and an employee dedicated to office work acknowledges their appropriateness and manages those, a method in which work data that are input through a time clock by individual employees are collected online and managed by a host computer, and a method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-274508 in which work data are input in such a manner that pieces of personal information are converted into bar codes in advance and the input data and their appropriateness are checked by using a database in which office regulations are stored.
However, with the above management methods, when the number of employees increases or decreases or when it becomes necessary to employ a variety of work forms, the recognition and management of work data of employees are complicated and the check of their appropriateness takes time. Where work data are managed by means of documents, the documents need to be stored to protect the data. This results in, for example, a problem that resources and document storage area needed increase as the number of employees increases. Work data themselves need to be managed correctly because they are also used for calculation of salaries and bonuses.
Even where work data are managed by computers (e.g., personal computers), if a work data management system is installed in each computer as software, updating of the version of the management system requires installation of new work data management system software in all terminals for input of work data. If the number of terminal becomes large as a result of increase of the number of employees, installing a new system in all terminals takes much time and labor.
Further, there may occur a case that places of work are distributed in the whole country rather than only one place of work exists. Where work data cannot be managed in a unified manner as in this case, it is necessary to gather, at each branch office, work data of employees working there and then acknowledge, check, add up, and store the work data at the head office. This takes time and labor.